Judge Judy: A Christmas Special
by Calzona Kepner
Summary: Late Christmas Fic prompted by greengirl82- ONESHOT- Hotch and Prentiss go undercover on judge judy to catch an unsub but nothing goes to plan when Jack gets invovled... please R&R T rating to be safe.


Judge Judy- A Christmas Special

A/N: My Christmas fanfic prompted by greengirl82many thanks for the prompt and hope ya'll enjoy xx

"_I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God"_

Emily sighed as she saw the post-stick note on her desk _Damn it, why Strauss? Why now? _She internally screamed. She was tired and frustrated and right now a meeting with SSA Aaron Hotchner and Section Chief Erin Strauss sounded like pure torture...

It was evening on the 23rd of December and all she wanted was a cup of hot chocolate, a Kurt Vonnegut novel and Sergio, snuggled up by her side.

Unfortunately, there was no magical way out of a meeting with Strauss, even with Christmas a few days away. Reluctantly she nodded her goodbyes to Morgan, Reid, Rossi, Garcia and JJ-who all seemed to be hovering in the BAU bullpen aimlessly.

Maybe something was going on? She shrugged it off and set off to her dreaded meeting, hoping it wouldn't end up being another interrogation, from her supervisors.

_~X~X~X~X~_

"Ah, Agent Prentiss I'm glad you got my note, Do take a seat" Strauss gestured to a chair beside Hotch who looked just as anxious as she felt.

"Well now you are both here we can discuss the matter at hand" The Section Chief began leaning forward in her chair clasping her hands together.

"What is the matter to be discussed?" Hotch asked politely, avoiding Erin's intense stare.

"Well, several murders have been occurring and I need two agents undercover to get this unsub out, you two our the agents I have chosen" She explained, leaving them no room to argue with her decision.

"Well ma'am what does this case pertain too? What is our assignment?" Emily asked, calmly although Strauss' constant lack of information infuriated her.

"This case pertains to what are being known as the 'Justice Murders' an unsub is killing all of the people who have had their cases tried by Judge Judy- The famous TV Judge, I'm sure you've heard of her" Both Hotch and Emily nodded, Not quite understanding how this involved them.

"Anyway, all those who have not already become victims are in protective custody, so in order to draw the unsub out you two will pose as a couple, fighting a custody case over your son, tomorrow as the Christmas Special of Judge Judy's show" She finished, her look seemed determined she had made up her mind on this.

"What? - You means us-together? - TV?" Emily blurted out looking flustered, and Hotch had blushed a deep beetroot colour.

"Yes Agent Prentiss" Erin said impatiently, she needed them in, as soon as possible to get their stories straight for tomorrow.

""Isn't their no-one else?" Hotch begged desperately, he didn't need this right now, all he wanted was Christmas Eve/day with his son...was that too much to ask?

"Unfortunately no, I need Agents trained in behaviour" Strauss said exasperatedly

"Well even if we say yes we have no child to fight a custody case over" Emily told her nonchalantly hoping it would be her ticket out of this covert operation.

"Yes, we have brought in Jack Hotchner, he is to be fully briefed an-" Erin's authorative tone was over powered by Hotch's,

"My son? I don't want him to be part of this" Hotch spoke defiantly, he was not doing this.

"Agent Hotchner there is no choice, you two will comply, and from now on, Agent Prentiss will be Lauren Reynolds" Emily winced at her old codename but knew it was being used so they wouldn't forget, or become confused and blow the operation.

"Agent Hotchner, as Mark Reynolds and your son is Jack Reynolds... You and the team will be fully briefed now by Agents, Cramer and Wood... I will see you tomorrow" Her voice had a don't-mess-with-me tone that both Emily and Hotch could not battle.

"Well this going to royally suck" Emily proclaimed after leaving the office.

"Ah come on Prentiss there are worse people to be married to" He gave he a small smile.

"I suppose your right, Mark... Let's just get this over and done with" Emily told him with a smile. Preparing her self for tomorrow's events.

~X~X~X~X~

The court room was buzzing with cameras and the crowd were chatting animatedly about trivial pointless things that honestly were nothing special... But Hotch was there for a reason: to find an unsub.

Slowly his eyes scanned the courtroom, he found Morgan in the crowd sat beside Rossi who seemed, to be busy talking to the randomer next to him.

Hotch entered through the small gate and took a seat at the left wooden table...he sat down beside Agent Cramer, his acting lawyer Don Barnes, and began to talk about keeping custody of his son Jack who was sat beside him... His son was clever and understood the situation and the little boy kept his cool.

Hotch could now see why Garcia called him a mini-Hotch.

He watched as Emily entered with Agent Wood or Lawyer Jake Patterson as he was known today. They took a seat at the adjacent table on his right hand side. Jack was a perfect little actor he reached out stretching his arms and called out "Mommy!"

"Shush baby I'm right here" Emily, cooed smiling at her son for the day. The longing on Jack's face made his heart melt...But he had to stick to the script.

"Lauren...Don't speak to us" Hotch said apathetically, deliberately trying to sound malicious. Cramer or should he say Barnes put a hand on his shoulder and slowly her turned to the front offering Emily a look of pure disgust- like she was filth.

"All rise the Honourable Judge Judy residing" The clerk called, everyone in the cavernous room stood as she entered and took a seat at the podium. They all took their seats as the clerk said "Case number 158906 Lauren Reynolds vs. Mark Reynolds, Child Custody case. Ma'am" He acknowledged then moved off.

_Let's get this show on the road, _Emily thought, laughing internally: _who would have thought this is what I spend my Christmas Eve doing?_

"So will the defendant please rise?" The Judge asked her face impassive... hard to read for anyone but Hotch had been a profiler for years and he could win this case...even if it was no competition. Even Emily was supposed to win, he had his pride

"Your Honour, I am Mark Reynolds Lawyer, his ex-wife wants Custody of their son Jack but she is finically unstable and me and my client believe she would not look after him well, also in the past she has suffered from depression which makes her have moods swings which my client believes believe their son should not be exposed to."

"Objection, your Honour time is a factor in this case, Lauren has been considered mentally competent and most of the depression was caused by marital problems. Also my client now has a steady job and can afford to look after her son."

"Sustained, now rise opposition, give your statement" The judge nodded her head accounting the objection as relevant.

"My client Lauren Reynolds suffered physical abuse at the hands of her husband, therefore my client and I believe that it is within the child's best interest to be placed in his mother custody also he works as a trucker and is sometimes forced to leave Jack alone, which is Neglect of a minor, nothing further your Honour"

After that accusations flew back and forth, and JJ now know as Elizabeth Holmes, was called to the stand as a witness of Mark's abuse and Neglect.

"So Elizabeth you have witnessed the abuse my client had to suffer through?"

"Yes, I did Mark could be so violent sometimes I thought he might hurt Jack... I had seen him be rough with him before-"

JJ continued with her testimony laying it on as thick as possible... Hotch was angry, they were making him seem like an awful father and it was bringing all his insecurities to the forefront. Even though it was meant to be an act it still bothered him.

After JJ more...so called witnesses came to the stand and swore feverently on the bible they were telling the truth. All of their truths involved him neglecting his son.

When Emily spoke it almost broke his heart "One time, Jack called me crying because daddy had left to go to work...Even though it was his birthday, yet I'm the bad parent?"

Hotch's heart broke as he remembered the time, that happened it had been, one consult and a quick 3 hour one but Jack had cried the entire time, Jessica phoned Emily to calm him down and that personal touch broke his heart.

It killed him that she would use that mistake against him; he was really starting to hate this case.

Eventually Judge Judy came to her decision.

"After seeing both cases I agree with the opposition, Custody will go to the Mother of the child and the father will pay child support and should not be allowed visitation as he is a danger to the child and the mother, It is sickening to think a father could treat someone that way" She banged her down her hammer her decision was final.

Jack stood up and ran to his mother aka Emily jumping into her open arms pulling his legs tightly against her waist "Mommy, I missed you!" he cried out burying his face into her chest.

"I missed you too Buddy, I love you so much" Emily pulled him closer, pure happiness showing.

"I love you too Mama so much" Jack kissed her cheek sweetly.

Hotch watched as the scene unfolded, they looked so happy, it reminded him of Haley, how she got Jack and all he got was visitation. His anger raged inside him, he knew it was a mission, but that was his son and today had made him feel like a failure as a father.

He watched as Jack and Emily hands clasped together walk out of the courtroom, smiling and laughing, he remember Emily's little comment earlier and no longer could he trap his feelings, he stormed after them. Not caring about the damn unsub anymore.

When he reached them he pulled her to one side "Emily, I can't do this...not with Jack involved" Emily eyed Hotch, she had to play by the book.

"I too late Mark, me and Jack are moving on and I am actually going to look after him rather than just come and go in his life" The words were biting and painful.

Hotch couldn't take it anymore he turned and marched down the hallway trying to move away before he blew the operation.

~X~X~X~X~

Emily and Jack searched for Hotch, he had been gone for and hour now and Emily was worried, they were meant to stay were they could be seen.

Eventually they went outside, but Emily didn't realise they were being followed.

Emily and Jack leaned against the wall outside the studio; she pulled out her phone calculating the risks of being caught. But she needed to make sure he was okay she had seen the hurt in eyes.

She had been spiteful, but it was just an act and he needed to know that. Emily was about to dial when a voice made her turn.

"Lauren Reynolds?" The unsub grinned, Emily's mind went into panic Jack was clinging onto her floral print dress, she could feel him shaking.

The unsub had a gun and hers was in her bag...which was in the studio. _Great,_ _smart move Prentiss... Just stand in a blind spot without back up when you have a physcopathic unsub after you. Nice decision._

Emily's mind heckled her, but she had to stay strong for Jack, who now was crying, she couldn't let him get hurt.

"The Judge tried your case, I saw it! But she lies... th- the-they all lie, they took m-my Boy, it's their fault, Judge- Judy's fault!" the Unsub screamed out, he was ticking, signs of prolonged anti-psychotic use.

Emily could predict what was about to transpire the unsub was waving his gun, screaming incoherently. Emily dialled Hotch's number she hoped he would answer. The unsub was becoming more violent... she saw Hotch and Morgan round the corner wielding their guns.

She thought they were saved but the unsub regained some control and focused his gun on Jack, without a second thought Emily threw herself into the path of the bullet. She heard the crack of it resounding in her ears, painfully.

She watched as Morgan tackled the unsub, and the thing she saw was Hotch, his face was tight with worry she could barely feel the pressure he had on her wound. Then a thick impenetrable Darkness clouded her vision, ripping her away from reality.

_~Waking up~_

Emily opened her eyes slowly... she couldn't feel anything, that scared her slightly.

"Where am I?" She called out against the brightness hoping someone would answer.

"Prentiss your in Hospital, you got shot remember?" Emily's eye swam into focus and she finally found the author of the voice.

"Hotch? Is Jack okay?" She asked worriedly desperately searching the room for the little boy.

"He's fine... You saved him thank you for doing that, for risking your life to save him it means a lot to me" He told her serenely. He looked upset,

"What's wrong Hotch, we got the unsub right? I'm still in one piece so is Jack so what is bothering you?" She sure had a way with words and Hotch just couldn't seem to order his, to get them out right.

"Yeah we got the unsub, it's just I wan to apologise I lost my cool yesterday, he is my son Emily and I just couldn't stay objective, but you did and saved me from blowing the entire operation, you protected my son and that means so much to me Emily" he spoke so softly, emotion leaking out through his words.

_He actually called me 'Emily?' _she thought then pulled herself back into reality. "What day is it?" she asked confused, the drug's affecting her quite radically.

"It's Christmas day" Hotch told her with a smile, _she was so cute when she didn't know what was going on _he suddenly squashed that thought as he regained his composure.

"Wow it's snowing" She suddenly exclaimed sitting up to get a better look, wincing when she jarred her stomach, where the bullet had hit her.

"Yeah, it started last night; Jack was watching it out of this window too his face was all pressed up to the glass, he was so excited" Hotch told her animatedly, his whole face lighting up when he spoke about Jack.

"Hotch about that comment in the courtroom, It was really harsh and I'm sorry, your a great dad the best one I know" She told him, offering him a smile.

Hotch moved next to her on the bed "its forgotten Emily, I know it was an act for the unsub and thank you for everything" his hand gently touched the hospital gown, were her wound was his fingers gentle, not wanting to cause her any more pain.

Hotch suddenly couldn't control his testosterone fuelled urges, gently he cupped Emily's cheek and watched the snow fall and set on the beautiful scenery, holding her close on that cold Christmas morning.

Abruptly Hotch turned Emily's face to his, they were so close.

Emily could feel Hotch's breath on her skin; his fingers gently traced her lips, his dimpled smile made her heart glow brighter than the embers of a fire. "Merry Christmas Emily" he whispered, their breath's exchanged for one moment, Emily's lips curled into a smile under his fingers.

"Merry Christmas Aaron" The use of his name sent shivers up his spine, then their lips met passionately, it was electrifying, and all the sexual tension that had built up over the years released in one mind-blowing kiss.

They both pulled away from their gentle but passionate embrace, when the need for oxygen became to strong. Their eyes bored into each others; there was no room between them, their souls intertwined, in a glance.

Neither was lost anymore as they found what they had forever been searching for when they looked in each others eyes.

They heard a throat clearing behind them.

Both Hotch and Emily turned simultaneously and stared, in horror and disbelief.

The entire BAU team and their respective partners and children were in the doorway to Emily's room all of them stood, staring, mouths open in shock.

Jack had a devious smile that matched Garcia's as the partners in crime entered the room.

Garcia put her hand on her hip and stared at her two brunette friends "You two have some explaining to do" her stare was expectant, waiting for answers.

The bubbly blonde began to tap her foot in impatience "Come on We're waiting"

_Love can be found in the strangest of places, yet when we search it is impossible to find. Then, in the randomness a split second, it's found. It's then you realise no matter how hard your search you can never find love, it's is unattainable till you stop and trust in someone else. –Author Unknown _

The End 

A/N: Thanks for reading drop me a Review if you're passing through xxx Thanks to all those who do review and to greengirl82 without your prompt this wouldn't have been possible so extreme gratitude. Xx


End file.
